


misdirection

by daemon



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: While on the run from the RIS, Keith and Koku learn a new diversionary tactic.





	misdirection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinandbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/gifts).



> (kiss prompt: "...to pretend.")

"Wait, Keith! _Stop_ —"

Koku grabbed his hand and tugged him into a side street. He glanced back long enough to see the two officers strolling down the street and allowed himself to be pulled away without argument. The only problem? The street ended with a tiny courtyard, the sounds of a burbling fountain echoing off the surrounding brick walls, lit by the stoop lights of closed shops and a edged in flowering plots.

If he was being honest, it was a sweet little place—romantic even— with quaint little benches surrounding the fountain and cobblestones worn smooth from foot traffic. Picturesque, too perfect to be real, and too closed off to be a good escape.

He didn't visit this island much, but the quiet, homey charm of it felt like it'd be the least likely place his team would look for him— for now, that is. Koku's eyes darted around the courtyard, looking for anywhere they could hide and finding none. Keith stood still, his own gaze falling to their joined hands where Koku had a death-grip. They could hear the rhythmic click of the officer's boots as they turned into the mouth of the alley and Keith noticed Koku's arm twitch and his skin fluctuate in preparation for a fight.

"No, not here." Keith muttered, dragging Koku across the courtyard to a shadowed niche in one of the buildings, where another bench was tucked away for privacy.

Koku glared at him, all fire and brimstone until surprised filtered through when Keith slid an arm around his narrow waist, "What are you—"

"Kiss me."

"—what." Koku nearly choked on a breath, "Excuse you?"

Keith glanced at the entry, seeing the flashlights approaching, "You heard me."

"I've never—"

Keith blinked at him, "Just fake it."

Koku pouted at him, a flush spreading across his pale cheeks; but he didn't argue. Instead his arms lifted to slip around Keith's neck and his mouth crashed against the other man's with all the determination that inexperience dared. Keith was surprised, but relaxed into it, coaxing the younger man to slow down. The kiss was mostly teeth at first, until Keith pulled him closer and angled his head back, earning a soft whine from his partner-in-crime just as Koku's hands found his cheek and jaw to deepen the kiss.

As he pressed Koku against the deep curve of the niche, a light focused on them and someone chuckled, while another cleared their throat. Keith broke the kiss to hide his face in Koku's neck to prevent himself from being recognized on the spot.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, madam—" Keith bit back a snort at this and Koku's fingers slipped into the hair at his nape to grip tightly in retaliation, "but we have to ask to vacant and make your way home. If you would, please."

Koku's laughed a bit nervously, pitching his voice just so when he answered, "Of course, officer. This is... such a cute little spot... how could we resist?"

Keith had to take a slow, deep breaths in order to calm himself and not break into laughter as the two officers agreed and bid them goodnight— only after telling them, once again, to head home. They broke apart once they were certain the patrol was gone and Keith was the first to stretch out his legs and relax against the wall behind them, his arms now loosely folded over his chest as he watched Koku straighten his clothes.

He felt a smirk tugging at his lips when he noticed how deeply red Koku's cheeks had turned throughout the ordeal; "Not bad for a first try."

Koku didn't look at him, "...I've never kissed anyone..."

"Ever?"

Koku shook his head. Keith stared at him and watched the flush travel down his neck.

"Huh. Interesting."

In short, once they'd made it back to the trailer without further incident, Keith volunteered to sleep on the floor.

 _Volunteered_ , mind you. Koku was still healing, after all.


End file.
